Old Timers
by sunnydonya
Summary: What if Edward woke up alone? Esme was changed after her fall and woke alone? Alice finds Edward and tells him the future of the Platt coven. New kids are coming to school. Why is Alice a jumping bean and soon excited about school? Regular pairing.
1. Another day in hell

**AN: Hi. It is me again. This is a ideal I just got today. The full summary is: What if Edward woke up alone? Esme was changed after her fall and woke alone? Alice finds Edward and tells him the future of the Platt coven. New kids are at school. Why is Alice a jumping bean and soon excited about school? Orginal pairing. C/E, B/E, J/A, R/E**

**EPOV**

Today was another day of hell. I sat at my piano just letting my fingers flow other the keys with boredom. I listened to my family thoughts.

_I wish Edward would find a mate. It hurts me to him like this._

_No one is more beautiful than me._

_I wonder if Edward is up for wrestling._

_London Bridge is falling down. Falling down. Falling down. Falling down._

"Alice, why are you singing London Bridge is falling down? You are giving me a headache." She just smiled at me.

"Oh nothing." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, just stop being Grumpy, Mr. I have been alive for almost a 100 years now."

"Well, I am almost a 100 years old but I am not alive."

"Oh, shush. One day someone will come make you see yourself different."

"Alice, I've been a vampire for almost a 100 years, do you see anyone by my side? I don't. Everyone will just accept that I will never have a mate." She smirked.

"Edward, I wouldn't say that. You never know. Your future mate might come up soon."

I shook my head. Alice was crazy. Like if she wanted you to wear something, she would continue bothering you till you say yes. I sighed and went back to my beloved piano.

I have been this thing for almost a 100 years. I have been alone my entire life. Esme and Alice are mateless also but they aren't like me. I was dying of the spanish influeza when I was bitten. We don't know who changed all of us. I just woke up and tried to get out of town without killing anyone. After a few years of travelling I met Alice. She said that she had a vision of us going to the Platt Coven. So we travelled together, we never had any relationship more than a brother and sister and we met Esme. She took us into her family. Esme was changed after jumping off a cliff. Her creator lefted her before she woke too. Then we found Rosalie being changed in the street. We took her into our family. Then she found Emmett being maut by a bear. Now this is where we are.

"EDWARD, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I looked at my watch. It was 6:30.

"Alice, it is 6:30. We don't have to be there till 8." I walked down the stairs to find Alice bouncing up and down.

_Come on, Edward. New students are coming today._

"Since when do we care if students are coming?"

"Come on! Lets go!"

"Fine! Just stop bugging me!"

"Yupee! Rose, Em. Come on!"

_Edward, what is she all happy about?_ Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me. She been a jumping bean all morning."

_What is she thinking?_ I listened to Alice thoughts.

_In quaint native dress an Italian maid_  
_Was weeping distress'ed as the streets she strayed_  
_Searching in every part for her bold sweetheart_  
_And his ice-cream cart_

_Her English was bad_  
_It cannot be denied_  
_And so to herself _  
_In Italian she cried_

_Oh! Oh! oh Antonio, he's gone away_  
_Left me alone-ee-o, all on my own-ee-o_  
_I want to meet him with his new sweetheart_  
_Then up will go Antonio and his ice-cream cart_  
_So sad grew the plight of this fair young lass_  
_She'd faint at the sight of an ice-cream glass_  
_She dreamed nigh every day he'd come back to stay_

"Alice, what the hell are you thinking?"

"It is a old song made in 1908." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, it is 6:45. Move or will drive us to school in your precious Volvo."

I rolled my eyes again and got in the driver seat. Alice jumped in the passenger seat. You could practically see her buzzing with excitement.

I backed up the car and drove to school. Wondering what this day would bring.

**AN: I know. Boring so far. But it gets better. Please review.**


	2. Stories

**AN: Here you go people. Chapter 2! Please review!**

We drove into the parking lot of the school and parked in our spot. There was no one in the parking lot yet. We got of the car right when a Ferrari Enzo came driving in. Rosalie's mouth dropped opened.

"Oh my god. That is a Ferrari Enzo."

"What is so special about it?"

"This Ferrari can go **217 mph**, 0-60 in 3.4 secs. It has a F140 Aluminum V12 Engine with 660 hp, base price is $670,000. Only 399 ever produced, the price goes up every time someone crashes."

"So, this means that this is some kind of car."

"That is one of my few dreams cars."

Then a blond guy stepped out of the car and went to the passenger side and opened it. Out came a brunette girl. I couldn't see their faces. I listened to their thoughts.

_I hope this school is alright. I hate moving. It takes me a long time to get use to the scent. I bet Bella will get pissed off today. What never mind, she is always is pissed off. _Then he chuckled.

I tried listening to the brunette's thoughts. I couldn't. All I heard was a buzzing sound. Then the breeze blew toward our scent toward their direction. They stopped walking toward the office and sniffed.

_Are there others here? _I heard the blond. The brunette took a deep breath and sighed.

She turned around. She was glaring at us.

_That bitch is glaring at us. What the hell did we do?_

_Maybe she is for a fight._

_Yupee! They are finally her- London Bridge is falling down._

I wasn't paying much attention to their thoughts. The brunette looked at me with piercing gold eyes like mine. She was about 5'4. Her eyes were big. Her lips were pouty. She had a cute button nose. Her face looked like it was carved by angels. She had a perfect figure. Her eyes looked like they have seen many things. She looked young, and naive, but her eyes told another story. She whispered something to the blond one. I tried to listen to his thoughts but I heard nothing. He nodded and both turned around and walked back into the office.

"So this is what you were all excited about?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The blond one name is Jasper. The brunette is Isabella but she prefers to be called Bella." I nodded.

"Why do act like they are going to be so important Alice?" Rosalie asked. She was envying Bella because she was more beautiful than she.

"They are going to be very important."

"Why?"

"You'll all have to find out in time." I groaned as she started singing London Bridge again.

"Okay, I will not peek into your head, if you will stop singing London Bridge!"

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

All of us were sitting at our regular table which was right beside the window. I was trying to block out everyone's voice. I hate populated areas. We had our trays in front of us, but we never touched one thing.

Everyone in the cafertia was chatting about how beautiful the Cullen's were. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts of the boys saying that they could get Bella in their bed by the end of the week.

Then they came walking in. They practically waltzed their way through the gawking people. They sat at the middle table where the "popular" kids sat at. They grabbed no food.

"Are you going to eat?" The girl named Jessica asked them.

"No, we had a large breakfast this morning. Our father made sure that we were stuffed before we left the house." Bella chuckled at the end. She acted so perfectly around humans. Jasper on the other hand was struggling. Then Bella turned toward Mike. "Mike, right?" He nodded. "Do your PE class teach swording fighting?"

"Yeah, we actually are in that session right now."

"Oh, dear." Jasper exaggerated.

"What?"

"Just a warning. Don't fight Bella."

"Why? Are you horrible?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Horrible? Me? Horrible? Ha. I was the best at my school. I won each and every fight, mate. I haven't lost one."

"Are you speaking truthful?" The word truthful seemed to make her snapped into something else. It was a normal teenager attitude, nor was it a vampire.

"You can always trust the untrustworthy because you can always trust that they will be untrustworthy. Its the trustworthy you can't trust."

"Huh?" Jasper smirked and shook his head at Bella. Bella laughed at Mike confused face.

"Jess, who are they?" Bella asked Jessica.

"They are the Platts. They moved here like two years ago. The blonde is Rosalie. The darked hair guy is Emmett. They are like together together."

"But they aren't related."

"Yeah, they were all adopted by Ms. Platt. I don't think that she can have kids. Anyway. The black haired girl is Alice. She is really weird."

"Who is he?" She nodded toward me.

"That is Edward Platt. Alice and Edward are the only single ones. They are brothers and sisters." She nodded.

"So are you and Jasper?" Bella looked horrifyed.

"Ew! No! Jasper and I are basically cousins. That is complete incest."

"Alright."

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed again today. Sometime I wished that I was taken down to Davy's Jones Locker. I remember the saying, "Dead men don't bite." Obviously they were wrong. I bitten during the golden age of pirates in the 17th century. I was a buccaneer. I lived for the sea. My father was the captain of the Amarada.

Our ship was sinking when I was found and changed. I was changed by Carlisle. I was his first creation.

I used to be a sailor. I was to be the next captain after my father. I was a excellent sailor, a commanding figure, a skilled swordswoman, a fair trader, and a clever tactician. People told me that I was another version of the my father.

My mother was no one but one of his many lubbers. When she had me, she gave me to my father. Not caring about me.

My father taught me how to fight and how to be a captain. My father had no other descendents. I was his second officer as he was to his father.

I remember the ship sinking like yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"SAIL HO!" The lookout yelled._

_Men on the ships were starting to argue for no reason. I walked onto the deck._

_"Belay that talk! What ship is it?"_

_"Don't know. There is no name on the ship!" _

_"Cap, there ship on the horizon!" I yelled to my father. He nodded._

_"No quarter!" He yelled. "Speed her up!" The ship started sailing faster than ever. "Board the ship!"_

_Then men started fighting. We were losing. Those people were going through our men like they were sea monsters coming to haunt us. My father was fighting also. I was fighting. The smell of blood and guns filled the air. Then everything went black._

_Slowly everything was coming back when I felt something bite me. Then the burn started. I opened my eyes, trying to hold in my scream of pain. I was ashore. In the sea was the Amarada, sinking. I remember a saying that my father had told me. "A captain always dies with his ship." Then a black curtain fell over me again as the burn took over me._

_End of Flashback_

Carlisle had been one of the men on the ship with no name. The men that my men were fighting were vampires. Carlisle did not fight with them. He saved me from being someone's food. He swam me to shore and tranformed me while the Amarada was sinking.

"Bella, are you ready to go to school?" Jasper, my younger brother asked me.

"Lets go, lass."

"Bella?"

"Sorry, I have been trying to talk normally but the buccaneer is still inside of me. It takes over. It is who I am."

"Bella, we have to go to school."

"I don't get why we have continue to be a such a lubber!"

"Bella, please english."

"Lass, I need to make you a dictionary."

"No, you just need to speak normally to this age."

"Fine! I will try to speak _normal_."

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" We heard Carlisle asked from his office.

"Unbelievable, huh." Jasper added. I punched his shoulder.

He swung his leg, trying to knock me off my feet. I jumped over his feet and jumped outside. Jasper ran after me. We ran into the lawn. We started circling each other. Then we both ran at each other. He was going faster than I. I stepped to my side to block his attack. He ran into the tree right behind me. The tree cracked and then slowly fell down. Jasper looked livid. I chuckled at his face. I broke off two branches off the tree. I threw one to him and positioned myself to battle him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you scared, lass?" He glared at me and stepped toward me.

_~ HOUR LATER~_

"Oh, Jasper stop being a sore loser." I chuckled at him as we walked to my car. I loved my time as a pirate. But I still like being rogue. I had a Ferrari Enzo. I my favorite car.

"Bella, I'll forgive you for beating me, if you let me drive your Ferrari Enzo." My eyes popped open.

"Over my dead man body."

"English!"

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Jasper smiled at me and held his hand out. I dropped my keys into his hand.

"Yupee!" I rolled my eyes at Jasper excitement. Then he glared at me.

"Hey, that wasn't my excitement."

**AN: Review!**


	3. School

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I will not be able to update soon because school is starting tomorrow. It is a private school, so I am excepting it to kick my a** with homework. Please review. Tell me if you want me to continue.**

Jasper drove us to the school at a slow pace.

"Lass, can you hurry up. This car can go 217 mph and you are going 60."

"I am taking precautions, sis." I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

We finally arrived to the school 5 minutes later. We drove into the deserted parking lot. There were not many cars. All of the cars were rusty and old. There was only one good car which was a silver Volvo. Four kids were standing right beside the car.

"Oh my god. That is a Ferrari Enzo." I heard the blond girl say.

"What is so special about it?" The copper-head asked.

"This Ferrari can go **217 mph**, 0-60 in 3.4 secs. It has a F140 Aluminum V12 Engine with 660 hp, base price is $670,000. Only 399 ever produced, the price goes up every time someone crashes." Hm, she knows her cars.

"So, this means that this is some kind of car."

"That is one of my few dreams cars."

Jasper then stepped out of the car and went my side and opened it. I stepped out of the car, holding my backpack. I hid my face from the teens.

Jasper chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. I'll get it out of you one way or another.

The breeze blew toward us, carrying the teens scents. I breathed in deeply the scent. A vampire can recognized a scent of another anywhere. I took a deep breath and sighed. I turned around and glared at them. Damn it! When we get a suitable place, others are here. I had to hold in my snarl that was building in my thoat.

I studied the penny-head. He was about 6'2. His body was built like a runners. He was slender but muscular. He had high cheekbones. His lips were full. He had a strong jaw line and straight line. His eyes look deep as if the davy jone's locker was in there. I turned around and whispered to Jasper, "Just ignore them. We will decretely find more information about them." He nodded and we walked into the office. "And if they are a threat, no quarter."

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

"Bella, sit with us. You can invite you brother." I nodded. I looked over at Jasper and rolled my eyes and followed the girl name Jessica.

We walked a few seconds after Jessica. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Jasper and I don't eat human food, obviously. , so we grabbed no lunch. We waltzed our way to the middle table where the "popular" kids sat at.

"Are you going to eat?" The girl named Jessica asked them.

"No, we had a large breakfast this morning. Our father made sure that we were stuffed before we left the house." I chuckled. I have been a alive for almost three or four centuries, I learned to act perfectly like a human. Jasper on the other hand was struggling since he was in newborn wars and was born the the late 1800's. Then I turned toward Mike. "Mike, right?" He nodded. "Do your PE class teach swording fighting?"

"Yeah, we actually are in that session right now."

"Oh, dear." Jasper exaggerated. Jasper, always makes it obvious.

"What?"

"Just a warning. Don't fight Bella." Yes, Jasper warn them of the vampire/pirate Bella.

"Why? Are you horrible?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Horrible? Me? Horrible? Ha. I was the best at my school. I won each and every fight, mate. I haven't lost one." True.

"Are you speaking truthful?" The word truthful mad the pirate in me snap. It wasn't a normal teenager attitude, nor was it a vampire.

"You can always trust the untrustworthy because you can always trust that they will be untrustworthy. Its the trustworthy you can't trust."

"Huh?" Jasper smirked and shook his head at me. I laughed at Mike confused face. I looked at the veggies.

"Jess, who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"They are the Platts. They moved here like two years ago. The blonde is Rosalie. The darked hair guy is Emmett. They are like together together."

"But they aren't related." Angela put in.

"Yeah, they were all adopted by Ms. Platt. I don't think that she can have kids. Anyway. The black haired girl is Alice. She is really weird."

"Who is he?" She nodded toward me.

"That is Edward Platt. Alice and Edward are the only single ones. They are brothers and sisters." She nodded.

"So are you and Jasper?" Bella looked horrifyed.

"Ew! No! Jasper and I are basically cousins. That is complete incest."

"Alright."

I can just imagine her planning herself with Jasper. I chuckled at my thought. I looked back at the Platt's table. They were very still, too still. They haven't touch anything on their trays. Hell, you could see that they weren't blinking or breathing. They are not very good actors. I pretended to yawn and stretch at the table to look human.

"Tired, Bells?" Jasper asked, joking. I let my eyes droop at little bit making me look tired. I yawned again and nodded.

"Aye, mate. I didn't go to sleep till the sun was on the horizon, not that you can see it through the clouds." Everyone at the table laughed at me. I snickered.

"The bell is about the ring, Bells." I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"That is a absurd name, _Jazz Lad_." He glared at me. I snickered again.

He whispered below human-hearing, "Just wait till we get home. Lets Dual."

I whispered back, "Lets." Then the bell rang. I looked back at my schedule even though I already knew where I was going. Biology.

"Hey, can someone show me the way to the biology room?" Mike raised his hand excited.

"Have that class next." I rolled my eyes at his excitement.

"Okay lets go."

**AN: There you go! I am really going to hate tomorrow because I have to go to school. Damn it sucks. Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	4. Introductions

**AN: Sorry people for not updating lately for the past few months. I have been busy with school. It makes it even worse that my laptop when to shit and won't even work properly. It has every chapter that I have written for all of my stories. This happens to be a chapter that I remembered. I think that I have lost everything on the laptop. Don't kill me okay. I try to get the next chapter out by Saturday or Sunday.**

**BPOV**

Michael Newton was following as I walked to my next class which was biology. I turned very quickly to look at the lass. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were glazed as if he were imagining something. I shook my head. Only if I went to the Davy Jone's Locker on that faithful day, I would never be in this world.

I have been alone for almost 300 years now. Not as long as Carlisle but still long enough tp be lonely. All of us from the Cullen Coven had randoms bodies of lubber, but they were distractions over the time.

I walked into the classroom holding my head high.

"I believe that you are Mr. Banner." I handed my slip to him. He stared at me for a long time, then I cleared my throat. That seemed to do it.

"Oh,uh yes. Um, you can take a seat by M-mr. P-platt. Mr. P-platt please raise your hand."

Then a veggie raised his hand. It was the penny head. I used my sealegs and walked toward him.

"Name is Isabella Cullen." I held out my hand as I sat down.

"Edward Platt. Nice to meet your aqaintance."

"Likewise." I turned forward facing the so-called teacher.

"Lets meet each others family in the forest?" He whispered to me so low that only a vampire could hear.

"How do we know that your family is not going to pillage us?"

"Pillage?"

"Attack us, Lad."

"I'm guessing that you were changed during the time of the pirates."

"Aye, mate." I couldn't stop talking with the pirate tongue.

"Do people have a hard time talking to you?" I shook my head.

"I hate talking like the people do in this time. Now back to black meet. My family and I will come and meet yours. Do not expect us to be very kind." The bell rang. I grabbed my bag off the floor and did a French leave.

* * *

The end of school has came to an end. Penny-head and their little group came walking up to Jasper and I.

"Where shall we consult?" Penny-head asked. I looked toward Jasper. He stepped forward.

"Follow us." Then he stepped away. I looked at him meaningful. He nodded. I walked over to the passager side of the car. I got in and closed the door.

"You better not scratch my baby or I'll take you to the gallows."

"Don't worry about your car with me, Darlin'." I glared at him. I turned around and seen that all the Platts were getting their car. Jasper backed up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Jasper pushed down the accelerator to the base. We were going over 200 mph. I watched as all the surrounding changed as we passed by it. Finally we reached our house (more like palace). Jasper pulled up in the front of the house. Then they came driving in with a second car right behind them. I'm guessing that is their coven leader as Carlisle was for us.

Penny-head stepped out first. "I'll go get Carlisle." I told Jasper and dashed into the house. I ran into the large library and ran to the second level where Carlisle study was at.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I rushed forward almost taking off the door.

"Carlisle, there is another coven of vegetarian eater." Carlisle immediately stood up.

"How many are there?" I shrugged.

"At least five."

"Jasper out there?" I nodded. "Do you know if they mean any harm?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, lets get out there." I nodded and we both ran outside to find Jasper and the Penny-head in a crouched position. "What is going on out here?" Carlisle yelled in a very firm voice.

Jasper stood up. "I felt his emotion about Bella, Carlisle. They weren't your usual feelings." Jasper snarled. "No should ever feel that way toward my little sis."

"Jasper, I'm a lot more older than you lad."

"Yeah by a hundred years or more."

"Exactly brother. Now I should be calling my little brother."

"Oh, yeah right shortie."

"Is that a duel?"

"You betcha!" Then we both jumped at each other wrestling.

I grabbed his leg and flipped him over then he used his over leg and kicked me off of him. I hissed and crouched in an attacking position when Carlisle yelled at us.

"Stop FIGHTING!" I hissed at Jasper again. "Isabella..." I straightened up. Then held out my hand to Jasper who was getting up also.

"Truce?"

"Till next time." We shook hands. Then we turned back toward our audience which still had mouths gaping open. "What?" Jasper asked. They seemed to shake out of their daze.

Carlisle stood in the front of us. "Sorry about that. They are very ... feisty. I am Carlisle Cullen. These two are Isabella and Jasper. You are?"

Then a woman with caramel hair stepped forward. "I am Esme Platt. This is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. We have been here for about two years. What are you doing here?"

"My family and I have been vegetarians for over 400 years. I was born in England in the 1600's. Then I found Bella during the 1700's. Jasper joined us during the 1800's. All of us been travelling place to place. We have inhabitant this place before. We just returned here. You?"

"I have been changed 1921. I found Edward a year after my changed. I found Rosalie in 1933 and Rosalie found Emmett in 1935." I looked at Rosalie and Edward better then I remember. My eyes widen. I looked at Jasper and blocked all of our minds. Jasper and I shared a knowing look.

"Why can't I read your minds?" P-Edward asked.

"Bella is gifted. She is a mental shield." Carlisle said in a very calm voice. "Before we discuse anymore. I need to talk to my family." They nodded.

We, Carlisle, Jasper, and me, all walked back into the house. We dashed to the top floor and spoke in very low voices.

"Carlisle, the blond and the red head are your creations!" I whispered to him.

"I know. I just never thought that they would actually be still alive."

"Carlisle, you must understand. They are here and now. They were found by another vampire. Carlisle, what were you thinking when you changed and didn't bring them back! What was going through your head at the time! It makes it even worse that the leader is another one of your creations that you left to die! You should have left them on their path to the Davy Jone's Locker!"

"I know, Isabella. I messed up!"

"You think? Now what are we going to do?"


	5. I thought Carlisle was gay

Jasper, Carlisle and I walked back outside. There the Platts were waiting. I walked faster than the others and slapping Carlisle behind the head for the billionth time today. I murmured," You stupid piece of lubber." Jasper shot me a look. I glared at him. I mean how could Carlisle changed blondie, penny, and caramel and leave them! I wished it was the time of my day when you could maroon a person and not get in some kind of trouble.

If it were back in the day when the sun stood on the horizon, then I would definately maroon Carlisle at the moment for him being a coward.

"Okay, my family and I have discused what we need to tell you-" I broke off Carlisle.

"More like you need to tell them about ya french leave, Carly." Carlisle glared at me. I glared back at him.

"As I was saying. _I _need to tell you something." He paused and looked at us as if we were going to tell him to stop. I nodded. "Um. I know who your maker is Esme, Edward, and Rosalie. It is me." There was a stunned silence. Then I heard a screeched come from the blond.

She getting crouching and growling into a attack position. Jasper and I got in front of Carlisle, in a defense position. I hissed at her. Then she lunged forward. I grabbed her neck and threw her back. She got back up and charged at me. I stood up from my crouching position. I curved my hands till they were curved and started throwing swings at her. She was slow. I hit her face. She lost her balance and fell over. I hissed over her, ready to finish her off when I heard , "STOP!". I stopped what I was doing and looked at the woman with the caramel hair.

"Please, stop. Don't kill my children." I looked up and seen that Jasper was fighting Penny. I looked over at Carlisle. He nodded. I got off the Blond and walked to his left hand side. Jasper also got off Penny. "Please, excuse my children. They didn't know how to take the information properly."

"Oh, it is just fine. Don't worry about it. Most vampires have a short fuse." Carlisle told her. All four of us hissed at him together. He looked shock then just shrugged.

"Why did you leave us when you changed us?" Blondie snarled. Carlisle looked down. Tell them you piece of lubber.

"I don't know." I snarled at Carlisle.

"Tell them the truth Carlisle." I snarled when I said these words.

"I don't know what I was thinking. You were all happened to be accidents. I never meant to change you all." The blonde jumped at Carlisle. I stepped in front of Carlisle faster and hit her to where she flew back at her which was gaping like a seafish.

"How could you! You should have just left us to die if we were accidents or killed us before we started the transformation! We would have never been this!"

"And where would you be!" Carlisle yelled at her. "If you didn't change, then you wouldn't have found Emmett. If you supposely didn't find Emmett then he would have been finished off by whatever was killing him! Maybe you were created for a reason which is beyond me!" I never heard Carlisle so angry before. The blonde just stop with all of her backtalk and walked back to her family.

After a few minutes of silence, Caramel head talked. "Maybe we stepped on the wrong foot. I suppose that we try to get along now and avoid conflict." Carlisle nodded."So I'll my family to introduct ourselves. I am Esme Platt. I was changed after I jumped off cliff after my first born died." Carlisle nodded and looked into her eyes. Creepy dude. Lubbers always go for another lubber.

Then pixie came up. "Hello my name is Alice. I have no memory of my human life. I love shopping also I can see the future!" Jasper was looking at her.

The big guy came up. "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty. I was changed after I got mauled by a bear. I was saved by my wife Rosalie. Also I love football!" I raised an eyebrow questioning his excitement.

Then the blonde came up. "Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale. I was changed after I was rapped by my fiance and his friends. I have no gift. Also I'm sorry for trying to attack Carlisle." Then she dropped her head and walked back to her family.

Then Penny came up. "Hello my name is Edward Mason. I was changed in 1918 when I was dying of the Spanish Influeza. I play the piano. Also I'm a mindreader."

Then Carlisle came up to there family. "Hello, my name is Carlisle. I was changed in the 1600's. I was changed by a random vampire when I was hunting for vampires and other supernatural creatures. I'm sorry that I did not take care off all of you when I changed you." Then Carlisle bowed his head and walked back to us.

I stepped forward. "Hello, mate. I am Isabella I was changed during the golden years of the pirates which happens to be during 17th century. I was the daughter of the captain of the pirate ship Armada. I was changed by Carlisle when we were attacked by bloody vampires. Carlisle saved me from being someone food. I am a gifted with the power of a mental shield." Then I turned around and walked back to our side.

Jasper slowly walked forward. "Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I was a Major during the Civil War. I was changed by a vampire called Maria. I was in Newborn Wars till I found Bella and Carlisle. I am an empath." Then came walking back.

"Okay, now that we all know each other. Why don't we mingle?" Esme said. Who even uses the word "mingle"? I know that I'm old but that is just idiotic. All of her kids rolled their eyes when they heard her say "mingle".

Then everyone dispersed within each other. The pixie named Alice waltzed her way to Jasper and I with the Penny head following her.

"Hi! We're going to best friends! I know because I seen it. Also I love the way you talk Jasper! Bella you have an amazing gift! Oh, Jazz, can you show how to do a few of those move?" Then she dragged Jasper away.

Penny known as Edward came up to me. "Wondering what happened?"

"I believe that you took the words out of my mouth, mate. It was over before I could say belay that talk." He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Now that is the problem that I have! I continusly talk with my pirate vocabulary because it was the way I was raised. Time changes so constantly that it is hard to keep up with it." He nodded.

"I have to agree with you there. I was born in 1901. A lot of things are different now but I doubt that they are different as much as your time." I nodded.

"Yup. Okay, start over. Hello, mate. Isabella. I don't like using my human last name. So I'm Isabella Cullen at your service." I bowed. Edward laughed at me.

"Okay. Edward Mason at your service, ma'am." He bowed also. I snickered and shoved him.

"Oh, shut up."

"Haha."

"I see you two are getting along." Jasper came up to us with Alice on his hip. I smiled and nodded.

"I haven't had this much fun since 1926." Jasper just shook his head smiling. "What about you? I see a piece of lubber on your hip." I joked. Jasper then got a "Poker-face" I guess.

"Don't call her that." I put my hands.

"Hey, I was just kidding, mate. Don't be a cutthroat." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Bella, plain english."

"That is english you c-"

"The regular english that I can understand." I sighed loudly.

"Don't be a ruthless pirate, mate!"

"I am not being ruthless!" Then a agrument started.

"Okay, what is going on?" Carlise came walking out of the house. His hair was all messed up and his clothing was ... ruffled. He looked just like he got lubber. I looked at Jasper then we both looked back at Carlisle.

"Carlisle you look like ... you-" I tried saying but Jasper finished the sentence for me.

"You look like became very keen to someone already. In other words, my words you look freshly fucked." I rolled my eyes at Jasper. Carlisle didn't say anything and just walked past us. Then Esme came walking out of the house fising her shirt. She looked up and seen that all of us were staring at her.

It hasn't been an hour and Carlisle and Esme already did the deed. I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle. He shrugged again and walked toward Esme and put his arm around her.

I lifted my shield around me. _Wow, Edward. _Edward's head snapped to look at me. _Don't make it obvious that I'm talking to you. _His head went back toward Carlisle and Esme. _Is this weird or what? Your mom and my dad "hooked up"? Less than a day! Ew! I never knew that Carlisle was into female lubber. I always thought that he was gay._


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

You may have noticed that I have not updated lately. The reason for which has happened is that my laptop had a virus on it which blocked everything on the desktop for the last months or so. I couldn't even turn it on. We ended up resetting the entire computer, which deleted EVERYTHING that I had on there (including my itunes, NO!). I had the next five chapters to Street Fighting Love on there, including Royal Witch next chapter, Ribbon Dancing next two chapters and the Old Timers next six chapters. Now I have to write all the chapters over again. I know a sucker huh. So now I am writing the next chapter for Street Fighting Love. Royal Witch is coming along slowly, I'm having a writer block on this story. Ribbon Dancing should probably be published next week if I get the time to do so. Sorry for the wait, blame my damn laptop.

Sorry,

Sunnydonya


	7. Sorry!

**Dear Readers,**

**I know, I know. I keep making promises that I can't keep. Well, life has been very hectic for me this entire year. I have NOT had any time on the computer expect when I am typing and doing research for class. When I get done with my assignments, I don't feel like writing. So I have been reading. I also found out that my cousin writes also. But she is a new writer. I believe that she is pretty good too. So what I am telling you if you like Cedric/Bella Stories then you should read it. It is called My Knight by SMOKEY96. Ya. I have been reading lots of other stories too like Bella the Lioness, now that is my fav. Anyway, I will try to write during Christmas Break because I do have well I am not supposed to have homework because my school goes by the block system. I HATE FINALS!**

**;)**

**sunnydonya**


End file.
